Love Who Knew It Could Be Confusing
by animalllover
Summary: When Red X kidnaps Raven what will happen? Does Robin have feeling for her? Who will she choose at the end? I have my sequel up called "Love Just Loves To Play With Our Hearts."


Why Does Love Hate me So Much

Chapter1: Who Knew?

"Titans Go!" Robin the masked leader yelled giving demands, everyone got to their stance and was ready for battle.

"Why do you try Robin? I always escape from you guys." Red X responded, grabbing the jewels and was running to the door.

"Not so fast!" Beastboy yelled. Beastboy turned into a mammoth charging at Red X, and of course Red X dodged the attack throwing a "X" into Beastboy's direction. Beastboy was now in his human form and was strapped to the cement ground struggling to get free.

"Ahh man!" Beastboy yelled.

"Now it's my turn!" Cyborg yelled charging at Red X with his cannon gun. Red X now prepared, dodged easily and transported himself.

"Ahhhh come on! I hate when he does that!" Beastboy yelled still strapped to the floor

Everyone was looking around trying to find Red X, until Cyborg fell on the floor. Everyone turned to see Red X standing there and a "X" on his back.

"Like it? Its designed to shut off every machine it touches." Red X responded smiling behind his mask.

Starfire was now angrier than ever, she charged after him with starbolts, with everything she got. Until she was out of breath and all she could see was smoke from her previous blasts.

"Friend Robin and Friend Raven I think I-" Starfire was soon glued to the wall from a "X" that Red X seem to surprise her with.

"Well then looks like it's just the two birdies then." Red X chuckled in his synchronized voice.

Robin was attacking Red X with everything he got just trying to land any punches he could, but Red X was dodging till he hit Robin in the gut sending him to the other side.

"Sleep tight everyone." Red X said letting go a gas of some sort knocking everyone out, well almost everyone. Red X grabbed his stuff and was about to leave till the dark sorceress named Raven appeared. Red X always knew something was different about her, he was so attracted to her, and he knew his gas wouldn't have any effect on the half-demon girl.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raven yelled. "**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"** Without any warning Red X was now covered in dark magic, and without any hesitation. Raven was throwing him all over the room into walls, crates, glass anything she could show how much he hurt her friends.

"You wouldn't kill me, you don't want to be like your father." Red X responded, he knew about her father ever since he encountered Slade, he only knows that her dad was a demon. That was all he knew, Slade never gave any more information other than that.

"You don't know him." Raven responded in a whisper letting him go.

"I think I know." Red X said running up to her grabbing her by the waist and transporting them to the roof.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Raven answered angrily, "Azerath Metrion Zin-" Raven was cut off by a "X" that was now glued to her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Now, will you stop and let me have my fun." Red X said pinning her down to the roof, his legs on hers, his hands holding down her tiny wrists, and his body on top of hers so close he could feel her breathing.

"Hmmphmmm!" Raven tried speaking, but it didn't help.

"Now why don't be a good girl, and let me have what I came for." Red X said still pinning her down.

Red X bent down, lifting his mask so you could just see his red, soft lips. Red X bent down and started kissing her neck and striving upwards to her checks. Raven was not blushing and she was angrier than ever, but in some way she kind of enjoyed it. Red X was now pressing his body closer to hers, and he was carefully unbuttoning her cloak, until something interrupted hid fun.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._ "Ughhh why now!?" Red X asked answering his phone.

"Hello?" Red X asked standing up, "Yeah I did! Why did you have to call me now?" He asked again waiting for a reply. "Yeah sure, I'll be there." Red X answered closing his phone shut. He turned around to see Raven with the "X" off of her mouth, and her hands flowing with dark magic.

"You are going to wish you-" Again Raven was cut of, but instead of Red X's tricks it was his lips, again. _"Ughhh! I hate that he cuts me off!"_ Rave thought to herself. Red X was now tracing her lips, letting his tongue slide into hers. He was taking her breath away, and she started to do it back wrapping her hands around his head, and his around her waist. Red X knew this wasn't going to last, especially with Boy Blunder and the other team waking up. Red X carefully drew his lips back, but pulling her in closer.

"Looks like that I have to go now." Red X responded, still not letting go and pressing his lips once again onto hers, but this time it was different. Not bad different, but good different Raven felt more passion in this one.

"See you around Babe." Red X responded, teleporting himself to another roof across the one where they were. Raven still was getting over the fact of what happened, she heard Robin running up the stairs.

"What happened? Where's Red X!" Robin yelled, demanding information that Raven didn't want to show.

"Chill Boy Blunder, he got away. He threw an "X" at me, and ran off," Raven responded, it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "But I was able to steal the jewels back." Raven smiled pulling the jewels from under her cloak, on top of the roof where Red X was spying on them, he looked around and he did agree that she did steal them from him, while they were kissing.

"Glorious! Friend Raven, we have jewels retrieved and you are safe." Starfire explained happily.

Robin was about to ask more questions, until Red X appeared again on the roof top.

"He kiddies, looks like you awoke your slumber," Red X said chuckling "See you later, especially you Jewel." Red X exclaimed winking at Raven. Red X disappeared, and Robin was furious and Raven quickly transporter herself to her room, before she was forced to listen the wrath of boy blunder. Raven sat on her bed thinking why she let a man pin her down like that, she was mediating to get her emotions under control, unaware that someone was spying on her.

"I can steal anything, even a young titan's heart." Red X whispered, in the shadows of Raven's room.

Chapter 2: The Battle

Raven was getting so tired of hiding from Robin's integration questions, which she knew she would have to face eventually. Raven left her room and floated to the living room where Cyborg was crushing Beastboy in some car racing game, Starfire was cooking her home planet meal, and of course Robin was walking up to Raven to ask his questions. Before robin could say anything Raven told him coolly,

"Robin don't, no there's nothing on between me and Red X, I don't know why the gas didn't affect me, and nothing happened." Robin was speechless he was about to say something, until the alarm went off. Cyborg checked the main computer,

"Slade." Robin said harshly.

"Ummm Robin maybe you want to sit this one out." Cyborg suggested.

"No! I'm going! We're wasting time let's go!" Robin yelled, walking out of the room.

At the bank, the titans saw Slade stealing money,

"You know Slade, this is different about you." Robin said coolly, with the others in a fighting stance.

"Ahh Robin, nice to see you again, but I'm not alone." Slade responded standing straight, and who else jumps behind him, landing next to him.

"No way! I thought one of them was hard enough!!" Beastboy yelled.

"Cool it BB its just Red X and Slade, we can take them." Cyborg responded, getting his cannon gun ready.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg was charging at Slade with everything they got, and Starfire and Raven was charging at Red X. Beastboy turned into a dinosaur charging at Slade, which he easily grabbed him and threw him at Cyborg knocking them unconscious.

"Why do you try Robin? I am much better than you." Slade asked having him in a headlock; he punched Robin in the gut and kicked him in the face. Robin was now barely alive and just limping. Starfire and Raven was throwing starbolts, crates, anything they could throw at Red X. Red X soon teleported himself behind Starfire punched her in the face and pinned her down with a "X." Raven had enough; now that her team was unconscious, she could do so much more to Slade and Red X.

"**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"** Raven yelled, soon dark magic covered Slade and Red X's body. She used her hands throwing them into walls, safes, and tables, but unlike last time she let her dark raven fly from her going straight towards them.

"Ohhh crap!" Red X barely said, still feeling pain from being thrown around. Robin was watching what Raven was doing to them, the dark raven flew out of Raven, and in a flash flying towards the villains, Raven fell to the ground, dropping the villains on their backs. Raven was gasping for air; she used up to much energy, that she felt so weak, she could barley even talk, Robin came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did good." Raven smiled, until Red X kicked Raven in the gut sending her to the other side of the room unconscious, and Slade was now back on his feet, and so was the other Titans. The titans charged at Slade giving everything they got. Until finally he was on the ground, Robin pulled off his mask, but instead of Slade it was his robots doing the job for him. All the robot said was "_Why do you try Robin? I am so much better than you."_

"No!!" Robin yelled crushing the robots face with his foot.

"Dude its ok, we won." Cyborg said trying to cool him down.

"We are victorious are we not?" Starfire asked, putting a hand on Robin, his breath finally softening.

"You guys don't understand you should've seen Raven, she was taking them down, and she was winning." Robin responded his head down.

"Where is Raven?" Beastboy asked, the titans looked up trying to find raven, but with no luck.

"Where could friend Raven be?" Starfire asked concerned for her friend.

"She's not coming back until I get what I want." Red X said, the titans turned around to see Red X holding a limp Raven in his arms.

"Give her back!" Cyborg yelled.

"Not until I get what I want." Red X responded coolly.

"What do you want?" Robin asked still looking at the skull faced villain.

"I want the zanothium, not the red but the blue." Red X responded smiling under his mask.

"What!! The blue zanothium! Man are you crazy!" Cyborg yelled throwing his fists into the wall.

"What's so special about the blue zanothium?" Beastboy asked still confused.

"It allows Red X to power the suit by ten fold; it also allows him to faze through walls without trying." Cyborg explained to Beastboy.

"Why don't you do it yourself?!" Robin demanded, charging towards Red X.

"Its more fun this way, too see you all suffer, and if I don't have what I want, then no Raven." Red X responded, getting ready to transport himself away from Robin who was close to kick me, "You have 3 days Robin, we'll be in touch." And with that Red X disappeared with Raven. Robin fell to the ground, smashing his fists on the floor, his teammates were shocked.

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked, going to Robin and helping him up.

"Yes, we need friend Raven, who knows what he'll do to her." Starfire explained worried for friend.

"We do what he says." Robin responded angrily, shrugging Cyborg's help, standing up and turning to walk away from the others.

Chapter 3: You Will Pay Red X

Raven was waking up, still dizzy from her last hit from Red X, she looked up but she noticed she was not in the tower, but chained to a chair.

"What the heck?" Raven asked struggling, Raven was trying to use her powers but it was no use.

"Don't try; those chains are impenetrable from your powers." Red X said coming out from the shadows.

"What I am doing here?!" Raven demanded her eyes were burning through him, her stare made him take a step back.

"You are here for a trade babe, and don't try to do anything, I'll know when you do." Red X responded turning around to head back.

"Wait! How am I supposed to eat or go to the bathroom?!" Raven yelled after him.

"Ohhhh, that won't be a problem." Red X responded, "Once your powers are drained from the chair for 24 hours, then you'll be able to roam around."

"What!? I'll never be able to use my powers!?" Raven was furious how dare he treat her like this, once she has her powers back she'll get him.

"Cool down, you will only loose your powers for 24hrs, did I not explain that? Besides you will have to be chained against the chair once more till your team gives me what I want." Red X exclaimed turning back to her.

"What! I am being used as a trade!" Raven yelled, struggling in the chair, "What for?" Raven asked cooling down.

"Nothing really just blue zanothium" Red X replied leaning closer to her face. Raven didn't know what to do, she was useless, all she could do is wait.

"Don't feel bad, now we'll know each other better this way." Red X said holding her chin in his hand.

"I will never know-" again Raven was cut off by his kiss, but this time she didn't allow him to her mouth.

"Now don't be like that." Red X said pulling away from her lips.

"Never again!" Raven responded kicking him in the shins, hard. Red X yelled, a shriek of pain. Never again will he under estimate her power that she holds in her perfectly shaped body.

"Hmm, well then looks like your stubborn, but now your powers are drained, so you are free." Red X responded unlocking her from the chair. Raven pounced in her with all force, she made her hand in a fist and was about to punch his face, until he pushed her off of him. Pinning her down holding her wrists down,

"Now.." Red X said almost out of breath from the attack "If you want to be safe I suggest you stop!"

"Good luck." Raven responded with a smirk on her face, Red X couldn't help but have a smirk on his face as well.

Back at the tower, Robin was beating a punching bag in the training room, almost knocking off its hook.

"Yo, you need to chill Raven's a big girl she can handle herself." Cyborg said coming into the room.

"Cyborg I know that, but its Red X who I don't trust, he was my mistake and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Robin answered, who stopped punching the bag.

"Look man, everyone makes mistakes this was your one, but in the end it'll work out I promise." Cyborg responded with symphony, and he walked away to find the zanothium.

Red X was in the shower, and Raven was making herbal tea, Raven was looking for any escape route she could find, maybe she could find out where she actually was. Raven held her hot, soothing tea in her hand and she was wandering through the house; she never knew that she would be in a mansion, especially being held captive. Raven was passing a room, where she spotted a computer, which she could contact her friends, when she sat down and placed her herbal tea on the desk. When she saw the screen she noticed it needed a password. _"Of course."_ Raven thought to herself, Raven thought to herself _"What would Red X put as his password?"_ Raven typed in "Jewel" and the screen was active, _"Hmmm figures." _Raven thought. Raven was looking for an e-mail anything that would help her. She was writing an e-mail to the Titans explaining where she was. When she was finally done, the computer shut off.

"What the heck?" Raven asked looking at the power cord had been pulled out.

"Wow! Never thought you would figure out the password." Red X said, Raven turned around to see Red X topless, but with the towel around his waist. He didn't have his mask on, his face was pale, blue crystal eyes, his lips was the perfect shape, his face was like a god, and his body was breathtaking.

"Now Raven did you think I wouldn't catch on?" Red X asked, coming closer to Raven.

"No, I guess I didn't." Raven responded walking pass him. She walked to a bed and laid down, not knowing she fell asleep. Raven could only think of ways for Red X to pay, "O_hh he will pay, no one treats me like this_." Raven thought.

Chapter 4: Big Mistake

Raven woke up strapped to the chair again, Raven was getting pretty pissed by this.

"You know the best way to make me feel comfortable is by telling me your name." Raven said pouring the tea, turning to him.

"Well, if I did tell you my name then once your free you will tell the others." Red X responded coming closer to her body an unhooking the chains.

"So I am supposed to call you Red X?" Raven asked, getting up.

"My name is Shane." Shane responded pulling off his mask, revealing his face features.

Raven turned around and started to walk away, until his strong arm grasped onto hers.

"You know you've got to stop drinking tea." Shane whispered in her ear.

"You got to stop acting like a jerk." Raven responded, looking up at him. Shane pulled her in closer and started to kiss her more passionately than he has ever done. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter.

"You know there is a bed upstairs." Shane suggested, but Raven pulled away knowing what he was doing.

"Not even in your dreams." Raven responded kissing him lightly on the check, and walked away. _"God damn why does she have to be so mysterious!"_ Shane asked himself walking away and pulling on his Red X costume, and headed out.

Starfire was flying in the air, Robin was on ground, Beastboy as a dog sniffing the area and Cyborg in the Titan Tower, all had one purpose and one purpose only was to find Raven. At noon they met together,

"Any sign of her?" Robin asked,

"No I can't trace her, it's like she is in a different dimension." Cyborg replied sadly.

"I can't even smell her; there was no trace of her at the scene." Beastboy replied turning back to his original form.

"Poor friend Raven." Starfire responded, "What are we going to do?"

"Give Red X what he wants." Robin replied.

Red X was out, trying to figure what else he should do to Raven, he knew that she liked him, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. He knew he loved her uncontrollably, but he wants to keep her, he doesn't want her to go back to the titans. Red X was jumping roof to roof, until he saw Robin and the others; he saw that they had the zanthium. _"No it can't be! I will not give Raven up!" _Red X thought to himself. Red X went back to the house to see Raven asleep on the bed; he crawled up next to her, knowing this was the biggest mistake he will ever make.

Raven opened her eyes to see Red X sleeping next to her, with one eye open,

"Hello there." Shane said coolly, wrapping his arm around her. What was Raven thinking he was violating her space, but she liked it. She looked toward him and she was about to speak, when his lips were on hers. He was moving like a snake, moving down her body kissing her lightly on the neck and the face. She did the same in return, when Red X looked up he saw that she loved him as much as loved her, he couldn't help but ask,

"Do you love me?" Shane asked, holding her tighter.

"Yes, I do." Raven responded falling back to her slumber once more.

Red X got up from bed put his suit back on and teleported himself to titan tower, the alarm sounded and Robin was the first to get up there,

"What do you want we trade tomorrow." Robin exclaimed angrily, pulling out his staff.

"I know, but now that I LOVE Raven so much now, what's the point of giving her up." Red X responded coolly, stretching the word "love," he knew that Robin loved Raven, but she could never love him back.

"We had a deal!!" Robin yelled, and from the background he could hear the other titans coming.

"We have no deal, Robin!" Red X yelled, Robin was charging at him with his staff, but it was too late. Red X teleported himself away and Robin was in denial.

"Dude! What happened?" Beastboy asked.

Red X returned to the house, he saw Raven making tea again! He went up to Raven and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Where did you go? I missed you." Raven said looking up, kissing him.

"I had took care of some business," Red X replied softly, "Would go back to the titans, once this deal is over?" Red X asked softly, Raven turned around and pulled his mask off….

"Damn it!" Is all what Robin could say, punching the punching bag, he was grumbling to himself. "How could I let this happened! What's with Red X we have what he wanted now he decides to break the deal!! Ughhh why does Raven have to be GONE!" Robin yelled to himself doing a roundhouse kick on the bag, sending it off its hook.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently seeing the whole scene, "You must not down yourself, it's not your fault, we will find friend Raven." Starfire said walking over to Robin, comforting him.

"I told myself I would never let anything happen to her; I promised no one would get hurt. I TOLD myself I would save her, now nothing. It's all RED X'S Fault!" Robin yelled, pushing Starfire away smashing the glass. Starfire walked over,

"Robin, you did your best just try again."

"I should've tried harder." Robin responded, Starfire walked away and Robin was staring at himself in the mirror. "What have I done?!" Robin cried.

Chapter 5: The New Twist

Raven finally had her powers back and was deciding to go to titan tower. She didn't know what she was going to say or do.

"So that's it, you'll leave and never come back?!" Shane said angrily, leaning on the wall with his arms folded on his chest.

"I told you they're my family, and I love you, I will come back and if you ever wished to see me all you got to do is steal something." Raven responded, her head down to the floor. She didn't want to leave, but she had to.

"Raven, you are my life, and I love you. I will see you again. I will see you tonight." Shane responded walking over to her lifting her chin.

"I don't want to hurt them or you." Raven responded, a tear coming down her check.

"You don't have to go." Shane whispered, capturing her breath in his kiss, to Raven it felt like a goodbye kiss, but she knew she would see him tonight.

"Goodbye." Raven replied pulling away and transported herself to the titan tower.

"Friend Raven you are back!" Starfire yelled, hugging her friend.

"Yeah I am, I would never let you guys down." Raven replied hugging her back.

"Hey sis, I am so glad you're here." Cyborg said giving her hug.

"I know, now I can tell my jokes." Beastboy yelled excited.

"Ohhh no." Raven groaned, as she was released by Cyborg. "Where's Robin?"

"Friend Robin is in his room, he was so worried that you were hurt." Starfire explained.

"I should go check up on him."

Raven walked down to the familiar halls she knew, she was finally home,

_Knock. Knock._ "Go away!" Robin yelled inside his room, why Raven knocked she didn't know. But she fazed through. She saw Robin working on his computer putting together pieces of Red X.

"What! Didn't I tell you! Go aw-" Robin yelled, he turned around and saw Raven standing next to him, "Raven!" He yelled giving her a hug. "How did you escape? Did he hurt you? What did he mean he loves you?" Robin yelled asking questions way to fast.

"Hold on Robin, one question at a time." Raven answered letting go of his hug. "I didn't escape he gave me a choice, and I chose to come back, and no didn't hurt me." Raven explained, she didn't want to tell him the way she was unconditionally in love with him.

"But what about when he said he lo-" Robin was about to finish, but the siren screeched.

"Raven and Robin trouble!" Starfire said over the intercom. They rushed to the living room, to see that Cinderblock was downtown. _"Thank God its just Cinderblock."_ Raven thought.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, everyone took off, Robin on his bike, Cyborg and Beastboy in the T-Car, and Starfire and Raven in the sky.

Cinderblock was breaking into the banks, he turns to see Raven's black raven come after him sending him through the vault.

"Long time no see Cinderblock." Robin said, "Titans Go!" Cyborg punched Cinderblock, which sent him to the ground, Starfire threw her starbolts, Beastboy turned into a T-rex charging after him, Robin hit him with his staff, and Raven wrapped her energy around him while the titans started to attack.

"This has gone on long enough," Raven said "**Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"** Cinderblock was shocked from the inside out, leaving him unconscious.

"Boo-Ya that's what we have been missing!" Cyborg yelled, calling the police to take him away. Raven transported them to the tower where they all settled in, well almost everyone. Raven went to her room, until she heard a knock on her door, she knew who it was, but she answered anyway.

"Just because we were on a mission, I didn't forget where we left off." Robin said pulling her out of her room.

"I know and I didn't plan on you forgetting." Raven responded with her hood up, Robin moved in closer and pulled off her blue hood,

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Robin responded, pulling her in closer.

"Robin I-" Before Raven could finish his lips were on hers, but she pushed him away, she loved Red X, not Robin.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Raven could say, she went to her room, and the world hated her, cause her luck was so great, Red X was there spying on her.

Chapter 6: The End? Or the Beginning?

"Red X!" Raven yelled, trying to catch him before he teleported "I….didn't….he did." Was all Raven could say, she loves X, and she doesn't want him to leaver her.

"I know that's why I'm going to kick boy blunder's ass." Red X responded angrily, and off he went.

Robin was on the roof thinking of what he did, "Why doesn't she love me?" Robin asked himself.

"Because she loves me." Red X replied, Robin turned around to see Red X ready to fight.

"That's impossible! You're a criminal you can't give her anything!" Robin yelled taking out his staff.

"Really? Cause I guess I have! She loves me more." Red X replied getting ready for battle.

"No! I have given everything to her, a friend and you gave her nothing." Robin yelled, grabbing his staff he attacked Red X, Red X easily dodged and kicked Robin in the face.

"Looks like you're out of moves." Red X said as he was walking over to Robin,

"Not quite!" Robin yelled throwing smoke bombs in Red X's face.

"Nice try kiddy, but smoke is nothing!" Red X yelled, scanning for Robin.

"Ahhhh!" Robin yelled, kicking Red X with his boot. "Look like you need more practice!"

"Not quite!" Red X yelled heading straight to Robin,

"STOP!" Red X and Robin turned to see Raven holding up her hands, as her dark magic covered their bodies she made them stop fighting.

"When will I ever get a break from this trick?" Red X said thinking out loud.

"Raven! You can't love him he's……Ahhh!" Robin yelped in pain, Raven squeezed harder and Robin shrieked louder.

"Robin you have to listen, I love you, but like a brother, I do love Red X unconditionally, and I need you to understand that." Raven explained.

"But….I thought you loved me?" Robin asked gasping for air, from her last strength.

"I did, until I saw you flirting with Starfire I was alone Robin, so Red X made me feel special and creepy." Raven let go, and both men fell to the floor.

"Robin, I still love being a Titan, and that's never going to change, but I need to follow my heart." Raven explained,

"I understand," was all Robin had left to say "Meet you downstairs." Robin walked off, and silently left.

"So, now can I get that kiss?" Red X asked pulling off his bottom part of his mask.

Raven and Red X were together, Robin had Starfire, Beastboy and Terra, and Cyborg and Bumblebee, Raven and Red X saw each other a lot, but Robin never told anyone what happened, once they faced him in battle he treated him like any other villain, but now he has an excuse to hit him harder. Raven was finally happy, she and Red X shared true love's first kiss, but unaware that someone had feelings for Raven.

In the dark shadows, a man with a black and orange mask appeared watching Raven and Red X, "In time birthday girl, in time." He turned away, laying a black rose on her bed.

"What's this?" Red X asked directing his attention to Raven entering her room,

"I don't know." Raven answered holding the rose.

Slade watched them, turning away and teleported away.

**The End?**


End file.
